dead_by_daylight_the_blank_slatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor
Lore From an early age, Herman Carter understood the human psyche. To analyse and de-construct something as powerful as the brain intrigued him. He was an apt pupil and gained the attention of his teachers. He excelled in high-school and was published in "Partisan" - a psychology gazette. Within a year, Carter was fast-tracked into Yale's advanced neuroscience programme, really a front for the CIA. Brainpower is a must if you're about to conquer the world and demolish foes across the pond. The CIA understood this, so interrogation and intelligence became their number one priority. All they needed were brilliant people - like Carter. Carter and other top-tier recruits were transferred off-campus and into a secret black site facility in Illinois known as the Léry's Memorial Institute. A protégé craves a mentor, and that's where Mr Stamper stepped in, who taught Carter that information is everything and knowledge is power. He was given all instruments needed, a guiding hand, and more or less everything he asked for. He never realized that sunlight had started to become so scarce, that he too was kept in the dark. Because knowledge doesn't only give you power, it also transforms you into a threat. To extract information was his mission. Mr Stamper encouraged Carter to go further and not to consider this a normal medical facility - no eyes were watching them, there were no rules to abide. The agency just pointed Carter in the right direction, then he started to take a few steps back as he saw how Carter could walk on his own. Docile test subjects were exchanged for real, live spies. People that played a role in the troubles outside the facility. Carter shouldered this new role - Project Awakening took form, and on paper Carter described it as "experimental interrogation". It was approved and over a few months, nobody knocked on his door. Screams and moans filled the corridor outside his lab, but wars skew people and what they accept - as long as the enemy is kept at bay. The fluorescent lights flickered more and more often. Electro-convulsive Treatment became a standard dish on the menu. Prisoners held at the facility begged the guards to take them to any other lab but Carter's. Rumors were disregarded in the beginning. Over the years, Carter became known as The Doctor and no one ever questioned if he had even held a medical certificate or even what happened to the prisoners after they had given up their information. It was only after the Léry's Memorial Institute went silent for a week that they finally uncovered the true horror of what had happened there. Carter's experimental information extraction had turned to horrific and bizarre torture. Patients and prisoners were found dead or in vegetative states with all types of head trauma. In his office, they found the most terrible discovery of all. Mr Stamper himself, his head peeled open and an array of electrodes and sensors inserted into his still working, but annihilated brain. There was no sign of Herman "The Doctor" Carter, but his research papers suggested that he had been using the prisoners as part of awful ECT experiments as he searched for the panacea of mind control. The government didn't want to know. The black site was condemned and all knowledge of the Léry's Memorial Institute redacted forever. The Doctor's Teachable Perks Load-out Weapon: The Stick The Stick is the primary weapon for The Doctor. An instrument of punishment when all other treatments failed. Power: Carter's Spark Is it a gift, or a curse? The Entity has ignited a corrupted and inexhaustible spark in The Doctor’s heart which allows him to generate electro-convulsive power at will. His insidious treatment corrupts the minds of those it touches. Victims shocked by the corrupt spark begin to lose their grip on reality and, with repeated exposure, inevitably succumb to madness. * Grants the ability to switch between Treatment and Punishment modes. * While in Treatment mode, you move slower and generate a Static Field based on your Terror Radius which slowly increases the Survivors' Madness based on their proximity to the The Doctor. In exchange for your normal attack, grants the ability to charge and release a Shock Therapy attack that greatly increases Survivors' Madness, and prevents them from performing any interactions for 2.5 seconds. Treatment mode still allows The Doctor to do normal interactions such as vaulting windows, damaging generators, breaking pallets and grabbing Survivors. * Survivors with prolonged exposure to the Static Field, or when being hit repeatedly with the Shock Therapy attack, will enter Madness I, II, III and scream, revealing their position to The Doctor. Madness II and III cause Survivors to experience Doctor Hallucinations which can be seen by The Doctor as an allied aura if the Survivor is in Madness III. The Doctor can also see the auras in Madness II if he has equipped one of the following Add-ons: ** Iridescent King ** "Restraint" - Class II ** "Restraint" - Class III ** "Restraint" - Carter's Notes * Skill Checks have a 33%, 66% or 100% chance of appearing in a random location while in Madness I, II or III, respectively. * In Madness III Survivors will regularly scream, revealing their position to The Doctor and they cannot do certain interactions until they Snap Out of It. Some notable exceptions exist, including dropping pallets and escaping using the Hatch * Snap Out Of It is not considered a healing action, and therefore is not affected by Perks such as Botany Knowledge , A Nurse's Calling , Coulrophobia , or the Mangled '' '''Status Effect' given by Sloppy Butcher and other various killer Add-ons. * These are the interactions they cannot perform while experiencing Madness III: ** Healing themselves and other Survivors ** Sabotage Hooks ** Repair Generators ** Cleanse Totems ** Use any of their Items * More Afflictions are available with Add-ons . * While in Punishment mode, The Doctor moves at his normal speed and can swing his weapon to injure Survivors. * While in Treatment mode, Survivors inside Lockers are not affected by the Static Field. Add-ons for Carter's Spark